FreeRunning Savior
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: While enjoying some downtime, away from the Brotherhood and Bayville High, Toad comes across Cyclops being attacked by Friends of Humanity. Question is, should he help and why will he? And who are this people from his past? T for Violence. First in FRS
1. Free Running Savior Part 1

Okay.

Attention all happy readers; those I know, those I don't, those that review and those that don't. I have something sort of important to tell you all, so I will try to be brief.

This story is a long two chapter, one shot, I am aware of this as much as you are. Also, a lot of you might be wondering why I am putting this up instead of working on _Capoeira De Toad_ or _Secrets I Keep From You_.

The reason why I am putting up more one shots as of late is because I have gotten some inspiration from one of the most creative and humorous writers on FanFiction, Madam Red Witch. I truly take my hat off to this woman and her incredible abilities in humor and storytelling abilities. In fact, she was one of the authors that inspired me to originally write since she writes about my favorite character in X-Men, Toad, a lot. And recently I was browsing her author page when I though of something.

So, I recomend checking her out...

You see, I have a lot of ideas for storied but some of them are not related to either of my main stories, while some are. And the next chapter for Capoeira De Toad is on my computer…back home in Bermuda and some how it crashed. Since I don't wish my writing to halted by this inconvenience, I have decided to do a few one-shots until I can get back to my computer back home and I might even continue some to four or seven shot stories.

Whew, that was longer than I wanted. So, basically, your going to get several one-shots until I get my machine fixed. I hope you all can understand.

Now, please enjoy the story without any further adieu.

* * *

**Free-Running Savior **

The afternoon sun was glowing relentless down on the New York City, cast shadows in a recently started construction site. The progress had halted when a legal issue came up, a fraud charge filed against the contractor as to him embezzling thousands of dollars for the construction job.

Also, there had been some issues involving several workers union being threatened and unfair treatment. So, several of the workers had decided to fight this by going on a strike on this day.

So the construction site had been left as it was, unfinished and with equipment everywhere. No one was around, except for a lone Brotherhood member.

Todd Tolansky grinned as he looked at the construction sight, the bare metal frames and slight concreted areas looking like a master grade gymnasium.

Just what Todd wanted to see.

Looking around first to see if the coast was clear, Todd hopped the fence and jogged over to the site. He had opted to dress in clothes he wasn't often seen in for his little excursion this evening and stopped in front of a large crate to decide his plan of action.

He had traded his jeans in for a pair of loose cargo pants, the flexibility needed for what he was going to be doing, and he was a sleeveless shirt with a hooded vest, his arms range of motion increased by this.

In front of him was a series of stacked creates and storage containers, the metal structure of the building going two stories up. The crate before him had a double stack behind it and then a container, the partially concreted first level above that.

Taking one last look behind him, Todd grabbed the crate and jumped up onto it. Todd twisted his hips as he floated in the air so he was facing the edge he had just jumped up, jumping at a steel beam that hung just in front of him. Todd landed in a perched crouch, his hands hung over the top of the beam and his legs bent against the metal.

Todd then flipped backwards onto the double stack and grabbing the container, Todd easily did a cartwheel onto the container. He continued his momentum by going into a roll and ran along the container as soon as he stood up.

Ahead of him, where the container ended, the concrete floor began and Todd increases his pace. He then leaped into the air, tucking his legs up to his chest and used his arms to balance him as he flew through the air.

It was a good seven foot jump but Todd was used to jumping heights twice that amount. He breezed over the edge and due to the dirt and dust, his sneakers easily sliding along the cement floor. Todd let out a loud whoop of laughter as he hopped over a stack of bricks, his body spinning three hundred and sixty degrees around before he landed.

Todd bounced slightly before continuing to run and paused when he rounded a corner, taking in the sight.

There was a large gap where the elevator went up and down, but the lift was half way there and the second floor. From what he had seen outside, the second floor only had a little bit done but there was some sick piping work going there and that was prime conditions for acrobatics.

Todd grinned and took off again, leaping through the air and bouncing off the elevator to reach the second level. Todd jumped onto another pile of bricks and looked at the massive array of pipes, beams and wooden planks.

It looked like a massive, 3D checkers board. Todd chuckled as he looked at it and then at how high it went; this was going to be sweet.

Todd jumped and easily grabbed a steel beam two stories above his head, swing onto it with a monkey's grace. Crouching on it, Todd raced along the beam and up a diagonal piece before leaping off into one of the squares. Todd twisted in the air and kicked against a pole, sending his body rocketing across like a bullet.

He let himself glide for a while and then grabbed onto a bar, grunting as his shoulders screamed with pain while his arms were nearly torn from their sockets. Spinning around the pole, Todd released the bar to somersault into the splits between two poles.

Todd stretched his arms as he thought about what to do next, looking down on either side of his legs. Due to the super human strength in his legs, Todd never remember having a stretching problem and found out by accident in his old orphanage that he could the splits.

Todd opened his mouth and his tongue lashed out, letting his body drop. His tongue lashed around a pipe and the amphibious mutant swung under it. Releasing his tongue, Todd twisted in the air so he was upside down and caught another pole with his hands.

He only held on for an instant and instantly let go spinning one hundred and eighty degrees. Todd suddenly kicked against a pole and shot between a square, dropping down as he did so. He repeated the process until he was ten feet from the ground; as he approached the pipe, Todd somersaulted so he glide over the bar and grabbed it with one hand.

He waited until he had swung around completely before letting go into a backflip and landed in a crouch, Todd's body completely curled around.

Todd stood, laughing as he heaved in breaths and relished in the feeling of his lungs and body burning from the workout and enjoyment he just had. It was nice to be able to goof off with his powers like this and damn be the consequences.

Jumping up, Todd grabbed the pipe above his head and swung to the one in front of him. Letting go, Todd flipped around to grab the next piece and continued along until he reached the end, somersaulting in the air with a spin before landing in a crouch.

Todd ran at two containers, a width of minivan between them, and ran up one, taking two steps before hopping off it. As he flew off it, Todd turned around and grabbed onto the edge of the other container.

Todd had been taught this by an older mutant that had taken refuge in the same streets that Todd was from and later they wound up at the same orphanage, although they both came back to the streets four years later.

His named had been Darius Swanson, an African-American with the power to make his body lighter and heavier at will and increase his strength at the same time. He had been kicked out of the house when he was seventeen by his parents when they found him out, nearly taking his head off with a shotgun.

Todd first met Darius when he helped him escape the police and for six years they stuck together, despite the age difference. Todd had to have been six year Darius's junior but they became like a family, Darius teaching Todd the art of free-style running as well how to handle himself in a fight.

Darius had been extremely skilled in martial arts and had taught Todd all of what he could have handled, which was everything and more. They became quiet a pair, a motley crew if there ever was one.

The rest was history.

Todd kicked off the side and flipped onto the top of the container, rolling on the metal. Coming on his feet, Todd race down the container but froze when he heard the gunshot.

Todd crouched over, his eyes darting everywhere until he saw the three cars pulled up at the construction site. The were all black but only two were station wagons, one was a full sized van.

There were about seven to nine goons dressed in some weird gray outfits, the writing on the back to far away to make out but oddly familiar. They were around something, four of them hitting and kicking whatever, or whoever, it was while the other watch with some sick pleasure. One hand a weird gun pointed skyward, a molten hole above them.

Narrowing his eyes in curiosity, Todd crept back to the construction site and leaped up into the steel rafters. Creeping silently, Todd gaped at what he saw when the four flung the person they had been beating against the crates.

Scott Summers looked like hell, literally.

His face was banged up, his shirt and pants were torn and grimy, his arms were covered in blood and he was sans his glasses. Todd was surprised at that last part and looked around to see the man with the gun in possession of the shades, the red glasses perched on his head.

Todd snorted. The X-Geeks were of no concern to him and if they got a little beat up, then they might take the whole human-mutant relationships a bit more seriously. Shaking his head, Todd prepared to hop away; Xavier would show up anyway to save him.

That's when a snap was heard.

"AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Todd froze at the sound of Scott's bloodcurdling scream, slowly looking over his shoulder.

One of the gray suits had a long metal pole and Scott was doubled over, clutching his arm and his side. Todd noted how the left arm was bent at an awkward angle, flinching that he knew it was broken.

"How you like that, freak, huh?" One man said, smashing his fist across Scotts face and sending him sprawling to the floor.

Todd saw a man had back up so he was closer to him and felt a cold chill sweep through his body as he saw the words on the jacket.

FOH; Friends of Humanity

Suddenly everything became very quiet and a distant sound rose up. Todd now knew why they look familiar

"_NO! TODD HELP ME!"_

"_JUSTINE! ALEX! NOOO!_

_BLAM!_

_BLAM!_

"_NOOOO!!"_

"_TODD, GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_YOU HEARD ME! RUN! NOW!"_

"_DARIUS-"_

"_DAMMIT, KID, PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE ANY MORE FAMILY!!"_

Todd snapped his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he remembered. He forcefully rubbed his eyes as tears formed at the edges, his right hand nearly bending the metal he was holding onto.

"Hey, let's take his leg next." The guy with a gun said.

Todd growled and wrestled with his choices; save an X-Geek by putting his life at risk just to get revenge for his friends or walk away and live with the guilt that he had let these monsters kill another of his people.

The man with a pipe began to twist it in his hands, approaching Scott again.

Todd's knuckles cracked maliciously; he had no choice left

* * *

Scott panted, out of pain and of fear, as he tried to pull himself away, the FOH member with the pipe chuckling in mild amusement while the other walked over to him.

"Damn, boy. Stop squirming!" He seethed, booting Scott in the chest.

Scott's world was on fire, his arm and firs felt like broken glass sliding up and down his arm. And not the kick hammered into near his heart, his whole clavicle feeling like had caved inwards.

Scott felt helpless. He was at the mercy of nine people, blind and crippled. The goons had grabbed him while he was leaving school; bagging his head and shocking him with a stun gun him, all the while beating him.

Then he was brought here and lost his glasses, the mutant hater obviously knowing what his power was.

Someone tapping something in their hands now stood over him, a metallic sound letting him know what it was.

"Oh God, please, please don't!"

"And let a freak like you endanger our friends and family again?" The man asked snidely, his grip audible on the piece of metal. "Like hell that's goanna happen, you monster."

But something thudded next to him and then hit the man with a powerful blow, the man's body sprawling on the ground. Two hands then wrapped around him and dragged him away from his attackers.

Someone had just saved him, the person grunting as he dragged Scott's body. Xavier had gotten his message, the X-Me-

"Fuck, Summers, I thought you could take care of yourself, yo!" His rescuer groaned, Scott's train of thought stopped dead as he recognized the voice.

He had been saved……by Toad?

* * *

Todd leaned back on the metal beam and leaped forward, dropping through the air as he shot through the air. He then bounced off the next beam and backflipped in the air, his body arching in the air above Summers and his attacker.

Todd landed in crouch and before the FOH member had a chance to even register the mutant's appearance, Todd twisted to deliver a powerful rear kick to his gut. The man was launched seven feet, landing on the ground with a solid thud the man's body reflexively vomiting.

Todd didn't waste time; grabbing Scott under the shoulders, Todd dragged him around behind the crates and, minding his left arm, dragged him to the denser areas of the construction site.

Todd grunted as he dragged the prone leader of the X-Men under the concreted floor, looking for the FOH members. "Fuck, Summers, I thought you could take care of yourself, yo!"

Todd felt the bewilderment in Scott, his whole body loosening up and slacking down. His face was completely bewildered, his eyes nearly opening due to his surprise.

"T-Toad?!" Scott said, his voice laced with pain and disbelief. "You saved me?!"

Todd rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick Summers up, dropping in a crouch when he heard the gun go off. Scooping Scott in one motion, Todd vault up onto the first level and lowered him down, propping him against the wall.

Todd didn't know why but when the other gunshot rang out, he covered Scott's body with his own and waited until he heard them run for the stair.

"Yeah, it's me, yo." Todd said bitterly. "Stay here and don't move!"

"Like I'm really goanna go far, Tolansky." Scott moaned sarcastically, Todd snorting in disgust but otherwise ignoring him.

Todd glanced over the edge and saw the nine of them looking for the stairs.

Todd shot his tongue at one, the one with Scott's shades, and hauled him up onto the level, slamming him to the wall opposite wall of Scott. The man bounced off the due to so much force and he waved his gun around disoriented.

The other FOH shot blindly, but it did little good for their member.

Todd rolled over to him; the mutant fiercely elbowed his knee outwards and gave an uppercut to his jaw as he stood up and the man fell. As the gun came around, Todd grabbed and twisted the arm. Several loud snaps and crunches were heard as Todd dislocated the man's shoulder and hand.

It was a move Todd never nearly got right while Darius taught him; the older mutant would have been proud.

Todd stuck the gun in his belt and plucked the shades from the man's head, stepping back to kick the man in the side of the head.

Todd ran to Scott, sliding down next to him and placing the shades carefully on his head. Scott hesitantly relaxed his face and looked at Todd in amazement, the amphibious mutant looking at his body rather than his face.

"You'll hold up fine until I'm done with these guys, yo." Todd said as he got up and walked to the wounded man.

"Todd!" The green mutant paused and looked at him over his shoulder. "Don't kill anyone, please!"

Todd looked forward with a grin and a roll of the eyes. "We'll see." He baited, continuing to the man.

He wouldn't. If he did, we might as well put on the FOH uniform and march along their beat like the rest of their puppets. No, he would make them feel like hell, but they would be alive.

"We goanna fucking kill you, freak!" The FOH man spat, Todd smirking as he got closer.

Heaving him up, Todd slammed him against the wall. "Please, yo. I've faced you jokers once before. This time, you assholes get the ass-whopping."

"What?" The man tried to ask, but Todd just dragged him and put him in a headlock.

"Just be quiet for a minute." Todd quipped, pulling the out and looking at the edge while using the man as a shield. "OI, DUMBASSES!"

Some of the men had gotten on the crate and others had begun getting equipment to help themselves up to where Scott and Todd where. When they saw him and their member, they all had their guns out and trained on him.

Todd smirked at them, placing the gun by the man's temple.

"Okay, all of you Friends of Humanity jerk offs, ditch the guns or I'm going to empty this man's head for a new brain." Todd said, pulling the hammer back to emphasize his point.

"Will you let him go?" One member asked, his grip flexing on the gun.

"I don't want to touch him any longer than I have to." Todd spat, twisting his arm tighter on the man to get a yelp from him. "Guns, now! Lose em'!"

The member looked at each other and they hesitantly threw them away, the firearms hitting the barbed wire of the fence as they went over.

Todd lowered his gun and ejected the magazine, pulling the chamber back to pop the last bullet out. He dropped it on the ground, his heel smashing it to pieces seconds later. He then released the man who wobbled on his feet.

And then the chaos began.

Todd kicked the wounded man in the back of kneecaps and he screamed as he dropped onto the dusty ground. A crunch was heard as he landed on his dislocated arm, the joint now broken.

One down.

The Brotherhood mutant then jumped off the cement level onto the nearest crate, open handedly backhanding a FOH member who was on the same crate. Todd turned with the blow and gracefully backflipped to the ground as the man fell back on the lower crate.

He turned to his right to see the man get up and grab a wrench. Todd spun around, his heel bashing against his shins and the FOH member fell on his face. As he tried to get up, Todd hooked him across the face and followed through with an elbow to the temple.

Two down.

Todd ducked under a swinging pipe and somersaulted over another, the two FOH members rushing him again. Todd landed and then shot forward, sliding on the ground on his back and rolled between them. The green mutant then jumped onto the crates, landing in the prone FOH member, and did a cartwheel over a swung pipe.

Landing and rolling, Todd stopped in crouch and shot his foot backwards, the balls of his feet hitting him in the jaw. His body shot straight up and around in a loop, landing on his face to not move again.

Todd then did a handspring onto his feet, punching the man in the chest as he rotated in the air. The man grunted in pain as he stumbled back and tried to throw a punch, the amphibious mutant catching his arm.

Todd twisted the arm down and out from the man's body, the joints forcing him over. Todd then began to slam his knees into the man's chest and threw him to the side, his head slamming into the crate that the other man was on.

Four down.

Todd leaned away as an FOH member threw a spin kick at his and kicked his other leg away as he tried to follow up with a second attack. In the same motion, Todd booted his ass and the FOH member sprawled with another ran at him.

Todd didn't even take step, but just hopped up as he switched legs and planted his foot in the man's chest. The man took the blow and grabbed the green mutant's foot, trying to twist the ridiculously strong legs.

The mutant just stood their and kept his leg flexed, the man fighting a losing battle.

Todd smirked and the man gulped, the amphibious mutant spitting a glob of smile in his face. The Brotherhood mutant then jumped with his other leg and nailed the now blinded and gagged FOH member across the face with a kick from the same leg.

He spun around like a child's top, the previous man, whose ass had literally been kicked by Todd, shoving him aside. Todd darted to the side, completely evading the attack. His elbow then gave a brutal clothesline to the man and completely flipped him over.

As he tried to get up, Todd backflipped onto his back and winded him before unconsciousness took him. The slimed covered man wildly waved his arms around as he staggered about to his feet, wandering away to Todd.

Todd's tongue lashed out and wrapped around the man's wrist, jerking him over. Jumping up and spinning like a Frisbee, Todd let his leg fly out when as soon as the FOH member fell close enough and whipped the man across the face.

Six down.

"Todd! Behind you!" Scott yelled

Todd turned around and stumbled back as a FOH member surprised him and punch him square in the face. His hand grabbed Todd's neck, Todd's other arm blocking and holding his body off the crate with his leg as well, grunting as a foot nailed his kidney.

"Thanks, Shades…for the piss poor warning." Todd growled.

Todd glared at him and his left arm bashed his arm away from his neck, the teenager ignoring the scraping feeling at his neck. He then grabbed the man behind the head with both hand, smashing his forehead to the man's mouth and nose.

As he staggered away, Todd spun and delivered a rear kick. No power was held back and the man soared across the semi-enclosed area and through a crate.

Seven down.

Scott watched the Brotherhood member, the supposed weakest member, brutally tear man after man down in a furious display of street fighting skills that even Logan would like.

Todd blocked a side kick aimed at his ribs and smashed his forearm on the man's thigh. He was about to sweep the other leg when the last man threw a kick at Todd's head, the mutant ducking under the other man's leg.

The last man kneed at Todd, but the amphibious mutant elbowed the knee down and was about to smack him with the back of his hands when the man he was holding tried to elbow him.

Todd finally swept the leg and as the man dropped on his back, Todd backhanded the other so hard he stumbled back. Todd then launched forward and kicked him with both feet midair, backflipping onto his feet.

The man bounced off the ground and smashed into the same crate he sent the previous man. Looking over his shoulder, Todd saw the other man was up and was about to kick. Dropping down and spinning around at the same time, Todd clipped the man's leg as he threw his other in a roundhouse kick.

The FOH member twisted around in the air and landed in the splits, his eyes bugging out as he fought to scream. He didn't have to hold it long, as Todd's foot brutally collided into his head in seconds.

Nine down. Clean house.

Todd exhaled completely, shaking his head to clear his mind. Fighting was something he had to focus on all the time or he would easily put his foot through someone and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

As he turned and prepared to jump up to Scott, a blue light glimmered from the shadows of the construction site. Todd narrowed his eyes as he bean to crouch and the light seemed to intensify enough to make Todd hear a low humming sound.

There was a small "_voom_" sound as the blue light shot forward and Todd bolted from the floor, a bluish-purple ball shooting between his legs. The orb impact on a steel beam and exploded with such forced that Todd over shot Scott by ten feet to land in a heap.

Todd groaned as he picked himself up into a sitting position, Scott coughing as he sat back up. Todd swatted the dust away and shook his head.

"Hey, Summers! You alr-" Then the floor bust opened and a figure flew through the floor.

Todd rolled over his right shoulder and came up fast on his feet, his bare arms getting scraped slightly as his momentum making him skid on the dusty concrete.

"Mutagenic threats located…Extermination commenced…" An eerie voice said, his tone dead calm.

The figure was standing up completely straight up near the hole, his back maybe slightly curved over as he looked around. His had a short haircut, the clear white color strange on the young body and he had several, oddly long, locks that hung completely over his face.

He was very plain sighted had it not been for the facial hair that decorated his face, trimmed in a way that covered his jaw and chin as well as his upper lip and had three line curving from his jaw line to point on his cheeks.

In fact, Todd would have guessed he was only a few years older than himself.

His whole body was a deathly pale color, as though no sun had ever touched his body. He looked, however, like he had spent every day working out in the gym and had made his body pure muscle and bone

The only reason Todd was able to tell this was that he wasn't wearing as shirt. He had a pair of black pants on and a red sash wrapped numerous times around his waist. The tails hung off from his right hip, hanging just above the ankles.

Todd found his sight concentrating on the right arm, something odd on the skin. Between the bicep and the triceps and on the lower part of the forearms, had a series of metal plates attacked to skin and seemed to be attached by hinges. As though they were flaps…

And at the wrist, there were two large rings attached that looked like permanent identification bands.

The white haired man looked up at Todd, his artic blue eyes startling Todd with three crescents for pupils and a circle round them. The circle widened and closed, a small buzzing sound heard.

"You're a mutant, yo?" Todd asked, his stance relaxing uncertainly. "Why the fu-"

The figure dropped in a crouch and shot at Todd in a lunge, kicking out in a fierce attack. Todd ducked under the attack and jumped as the other leg followed in a low, sweeping kick. The man spun around with blinding speed, his fist flying at Todd's head.

Todd kicked the man in the chest and head as hard as he could and the white haired attacker was sent through the wall beside them.

Todd dropped down onto his toes and hands, looking through the hole to see if the man was alright. The amphibious mutant felt the world tip when he saw the man casually stand up and flex his arms. Todd scrambled to his feet and watched at the person stepped back trough the hole perfectly fine.

The man threw a kick at Todd again, the creepy eyes studying the mutant for weakness. Todd met the kick mid air with one of his own, the two holding each by sheer force, and the man twisted his body around with a high speed punch.

Todd side stepped the punch and delivered two deadly kicks, one to the throat and one between the man's legs.

The first blow just made the white haired assailant snap his head back but the second blow lifted him off the ground, Scott flinching as Todd literally booted the man between the legs.

The man cocked his head and rolled his neck before grabbing Todd by the throat, lifting him two feet off the floor.

"What…the…fuck…?" Todd groaned while pulling up on the arm as the hand tightened, Scott absolutely jaw slack.

No guy, no matter how strong they were, took a shot like that and didn't roll over.

Todd gagged as he felt the iron grip nearly crush his throat, the white haired man showing perplexity at this. Todd forced his focus on his opponent's eyes, using it as a point for focus so he didn't black out.

He glared deep into the sky blue eyes, every detail of his veins and-

Todd's eyes widened as he looked closer at the veins, realizing that the white haired man _wasn't_ a human and he pieced together what he really was.

Twisting his body around, Todd hooked one leg around the man's neck and kicked into the thing's ribs. Todd then twisted and the odd pupils went wide as the white man flipped around onto his feet.

Todd then kept his grip as he leaned back and sat on the shirtless man, his eyes noticing writing on the back of the man's neck. An inscription that froze his blood.

**AMHS – 1000P**

**FOH Android Mutant Hunter**

**Prototype 1000 Series**

"You're a robot?" Todd asked in disbelief.

The android then lurched up, flinging Todd through the hole as he rose, and turned to pursue the green mutant when he was intercepted.

By a red laser.

Scott glared at the android, his glasses held in one hand while the other held his body up. The white hair android was blasted through a wall and Scott closed his eyes when he saw the android was gone.

Todd looked down in the section he was in and saw the thing pulling itself out of the wall, flexing its arms. The Android then looked at him and began to walk toward him, Todd growling as he two headed towards the thing.

The same people that had tried to kill him years ago, and just now Scott, had made a machine design to kill all of Todd's kind. Like hell he was going to go without giving a hell of a fight first.

Todd side stepped the flying fist, punching the android with all his fury in the sternum. The thing didn't even breath, it's arm flinging at Todd's head in a backhand swipe. Grabbing the arm and spinning around, Todd used the limb as leverage to hoist his body up in the air to kick the android in the head.

The thing jerked forward and spun around with a spin kick, a screeching scream coming from the mouth. The amphibious mutant ducked under the limb and hammered his foot against the abs of his attack, sending the android skidding backwards.

Todd attacked first this time, his foot a blur to the normal human eye as he launched a kick at the things head. But this thing was on a robotic level and swatted his attack away with the flick of a wrist.

As his leg was falling down, the android stepped in and punch him square in the chest. Todd barely tightened his muscles in time, the force of the single blow launching him backwards.

As Todd flew back, he lashed out with his tongue and jerked the android into the air with the same force used on him. The android screeched as it crashed through all the construction crap.

Todd landed in a heap and tumbled head over heels until he hit a wall, all the way down the floor from the section Summers was in. Todd gasped as he sat up, the android bolting up in a robotic fury. Todd groaned several curses out as he scrambled to his feet

They were fifteen feet apart, crates, tables, unused bricks, tools and other equipment all laying between them. Todd jumped up onto a large table and ran to the android, the machine jumping up at Todd reached him.

Todd just jumped slightly and spun kicked him back off, the pristine body crashing through a crate. The android rolled onto its feet and flipped onto the same table as Todd, the two staring at each other.

Todd stepped forward and began a frenzy of kicks, the Android matching him kick for kick. Sometimes they blocked with their hands, most times they just collided together with kicks.

The only reason Todd was able to keep going with impacts against the metal bones of the android was due to his superhuman strength in legs and his super-strong bones.

Todd and the android both spun at the same time and their legs collided, holding each other again. Todd pulled his other leg in and dropped down to his hands while his other went behind the one the android was standing on.

Twisting his body and hips around, Todd tore the android off his feet and sent him down on the table. The impact was so powerful that the table was split in half and both fell through on the concrete.

Todd rolled back and flipped up from a handspring, the android rolling up into a crouch as he started to stand. The teenage mutant launched a side kick at the androids head but the thing caught him with one hand and flung him off to the side.

Todd screamed as he went through the side of a crate and out the other side, knocking over a box of tools. The android stood up and stalked towards him, Todd rolling along the ground as he came closer and rolled over his shoulder as the thing arched its foot over and around to crush the cement where he had been

Propped up on one knee, Todd leaned back out of the reach of a kick and, as he came back up, used his forearm to block another attack.

Quick as a snake, Todd lashed his arms around the androids leg and slammed his shoulder into his hip joint as he stood up. Swinging him around, Todd slammed the robot into a stack of bricks.

The thing dropped to the ground when Todd released it and rolled onto its feet. The thing's skin was chipped in a few places and a blue liquid oozed out, similar to the way Todd's arms were bleeding.

The android looked down at its body, arching an eyebrow at its apparent bleeding. It then looked up at Todd, glaring at him from under half-open lids.

Todd turned with the oncoming punch but this time rolled away from the thing, moving diagonally away. The Android let a hiss out and jumped atop a crate in front of Todd, flipping over his kick.

Arching over Todd, the robot landed behind him and blocked the rear thrust kick. Knocking his leg aside, Todd was spun around and lifted up by the uppercut to the chest. As he came down, Todd slapped the next punch aside and pummeled the android in the face with a jab.

The thing's head snapped back and went to punch him again, this time in the diaphragm, but Todd lunged to the side. As he leaped away, Todd slammed his knee into his chest.

As the robot fell back, Todd landed on his hands and shot both feet into the android's back. The machine was so caught off guard, that it was sent through the ceiling and landed with a thud.

As Todd rolled forward onto his feet, the thing let out another banshee like screech and punched another hole in the roof, dropping in from the roof. Todd spun around and kicked back the kick that was sent at him, both fighters sent skidding away.

Todd then saw the path he had run down earlier, the elevator still there. Instead of turning to run, Todd rolled on the ground and took off to the exit. The android screeched and the sounds of it following him at a fast pace. Todd felt every ounce of him, every bruising piece of skin and aching bone, give more than he ever had before to maintain his lead.

He leaped up onto the elevator and made it look like he was going to bounce onto the next level, the android following right behind him. Todd then backflipped, grabbing the metal cord as the android cleared the length easily to the next level.

The thing watched as Todd shimmied up the wire and swung onto the piping area. The android's eyes glowered a blue color, the metal flaps opening as it did so.

Todd frowned when he heard a humming sound, the right hand of android sliding forward from the wrist where the metal disks were. The hand rotated out and replaced itself with a nozzle, the robot aim it at Todd.

"Aw, shit!" Todd yelled, a blue orb fired at him.

Stepping back and letting go of the pipes, Todd dropped down just as the energy shot over his head. It raced through the air and struck the edge of a pipe.

The explosion shook the entire foundation, Todd barely landing on the pipes and had to leap from it as shards of fire rained down around. Todd landed in a crouch and roll on the semi-complete roof of the second, not more than twenty feet of room until the piping took over.

Todd looked behind him as the android jumped up onto the roof, the gun switching out for his hand again. The android then kicked a piece of burning pipe at Todd, launching it like a fireball. Leaping up in a spin, Todd nailed it back at the android and as he landed the thing was right beside him.

Moving at the same time, the android hooked Todd in the stomach and Todd kicked him in the kneecaps. As the android fell to one knee, Todd stumbled back and coughed as his lungs burned with unholy pain.

The android then swept its leg around and Todd was knocked clean off his feet, the androids foot continuing around to drop its heel in Todd's stomach. The amphibious mutant screamed as the blow pounded against his body.

Grabbing the leg, Todd twisted with all his strength and made the android twist off of him. Rolling to the side, Todd went to punch the robot but the android swung back and sent Todd bouncing back without more than a glance.

Todd narrowed his eyes as he climbed to his feet, trying to think of what he could do; every ounce of his strength wasn't doing him any good because the android kept coming back with more. And he was nearly faster than Todd too, his superhuman strength the only thing that kept him some what ahead in the fight. Shaking off all the burning sensations, Todd looked for a weakness the thing had but didn't seem to be one.

Then it hit him; a lesson he had been taught by Darius.

"_But what happens when I fight someone strong than me, yo?"_

"_Then don't use strength, dude. There are more factors in a fight than strength; skills, speed, endurance, will, fury, flexibility. Chances are that you will have at least on of these things that the other doesn't have and you can always combined two to make a dangerous advantage." _

"_Will that always work?"_

"_I dunno, little bro. You'll have to see one day, if you ever fight a giant…hahahaha"_

Todd took a deep breath and exhaled, shifting his position so he was sideways as the android started to come forward again.

The hook came but Todd punched up on the bicep, pushing on the arm to make the limp wrap around the androids neck. Todd then punched the things face and kicked it back, the android screeching as it threw a kick forward.

Todd arched his leg around and slammed the robots foot down, the power from their kicks crushing the cement. When the thing tried to kick him, Todd slammed his shoulder and elbow into the things side.

As the android went to punch him, Todd grabbed his shoulder and jumped over him. Landing behind him, Todd jumped back at him and kicked him with all this strength with both feet.

The android flew into a steel beam, denting it from the pressure of the kick. The android whirled around and ran at Todd, tackling him head on. Because of the dust, they went sliding to the edge and Todd kicked him off as they just rolled off.

Todd twisted around and free fell for twenty feet before landing, rolling on the ground to save his legs. Looking up, Todd watched as the robot crashed into a massive pile of barrels and sent a wave of liquids streaming everywhere.

The Brotherhood mutant then turned around and raced back into the construction site, intent on getting Summers and blowing this damn joint. Todd jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the elevator and pulled himself up.

Todd then jumped to first concrete level, grabbing onto a rebar that was sticking out and swung down to the floor. Racing back down the hallway, Todd leaped back through the hole in the wall to where Scott was standing.

"Yo, Summers, you ready to bust this joint?" Todd asked as he grabbed Scott.

"Yeah, you said it, man. My arm feels like it's on fire." Scott hissed as his good arm was swung over. "Did you beat that guy?"

"I think so." Todd said, his breath hitching. "He didn't get up anyway, yo."

"Jesus, he was strong. Do you think he was a mutant?"

Todd was about to reply, when he finished turning around and froze, Scott freezing too.

The android was right there, standing on the edge. Its body was covered in small nicks with a long gash along his side, the blue liquid seeping out slightly. There was strong, sickly stench on the robots body and the two mutants realized the thing was doused in gasoline.

The thing screeched as it lift it's left arm, Todd detangling himself from Scott.

"Christ…" Scott exclaimed under his breath.

"He ain't a mutant; he's a robot, one designed to hunt us mutants down, yo." Todd said, circling the android. "I might be ab-"

Scott reached for his glasses and ripped them off, his optic laser searing to the android. The robot side stepped the beam and backhanded Scott. The blow sent him sprawling, his glasses skidding behind the android.

The android was about to punch through Scott's head when the leg of a par of cargo pant hammered his chest and two bare arms grabbed him in a headlock. Todd heaved the android back, the two crushing Scott's glasses before they made yet another hole in the wall.

"Thanks, Summers, thanks a whole shit load...AGAIN!" Todd shouted, rolling onto his shoulders.

The android had no idea what happened next; Todd held him upside down on his shoulders and then kneed him with one leg and kicked him with the other. The robot fell forward on its face and smacked down on its chest.

Todd rolled to the side and stood up quickly while the android literally pushed its body up from the floor.

The android lift its left arm again and this time, Todd saw why.

The forearms spilt in half and the hand folded into it, the arm closing up. Lashing its arm out to the side an eight foot metal cable whipped out and gouged a tear in the wall. The cord looped over his head and hung over his shoulder, his blue eyes now showing a hunger for battle

The metal whip flew at Todd, the Brotherhood mutant barely ducking over as the whip brushed over back of his hoodie. The whip came around again and Todd managed throw himself over in a handless cartwheel but was kicked in the side just as he landed.

Todd flipped up and his head whipped to the side with a scream as the tip of the whip caught his face. Todd grabbed his left cheek, the cut running from his nose to his ear.

There was no reprieve in this fight though; the android lashed the whip around his neck and threw Todd across the room while he recoiled from his wound. Todd flew through the air and crash back into the construction equipment.

Groaning, Todd looked around the stuff to see what could help him and saw a six foot pipe seven feet away. Looking over his shoulder, Todd saw the android rapidly approaching the amphibious mutant. Scrambling to his feet, the teenager jumped as the whip lased under him and he spat a glob of slime in the robots face.

The android stumbled back, the whip lashing rapidly before it as it clawed at its face. Todd lunged forward and grabbed the pipe, swinging it around with all his strength at the robots head.

The thing went flying head first into a group of barrels, tear some open and knock others on top of its self. Gas and oil poured all over the robot and seeping out through the rest of the floor. The android stood up and used the only hand it had available, tearing the gunk off his face with a sing motion.

Todd spun the pipe around and held it at one end and the android cocked its head, a gash on its head showing the metal skin beneath the skin.

Before Todd was able to make a smartass comment, the android lashed its arm forward and the whip sailed through the air. Todd brought the pipe down the whip as he spun around and threw his foot out in a kick at the android's head.

The android caught his foot with its right had and Todd spun to his leg, the pipe bashing against the things head. Landing in a crouch as the android slid back, the Brotherhood mutant used both ends of the pipe to smash its body. The thing took the first few hits but suddenly lurched to one side, ducking in the direction of the pipe and kicking the center of it into Todd's chest

Todd flipped back and over onto his back, yelling as he cracked the pipe against the androids foot. The thing staggered away as it lashed down at Todd, cutting the pipe in half.

Twisting his hips, Todd spun his legs around and fell backwards onto his feet. The android swung its arm around again and Todd dropped down to avoid the cord that could easily take his head off.

Grabbing the pipes, the amphibious mutant pelted the android in the head with the pipe. Todd chopped the thing on either side of the head next with both pieces, backflipping over the whip and landing on the tip.

The android pulled it and Todd's feet out from under him, the tip wrapping around Todd's ankle as he fell. Todd was suddenly jerked off the ground and bodily slammed against the wall, the amphibious mutant dropping the pipes on impact.

Todd groaned as he fell to the ground; he was beginning to feel the fight, his muscles losing their energy.

He screamed as he thrown back at the construction equipment again, landing on top of tools again. Todd grabbed the palate of cinder bricks and anchored his body there when the android tried to pull him again.

Growling as he held himself , ignoring the ripping feeling in his leg, Todd looked around the tools and saw a hammer that could double as a hatchet. The android just then gave a brutal tug and Todd felt his shoulder sockets bounce, the wood he was holding on to cracking in his hands as well as his hip joint straining to hold its self together.

Todd's tongue flew out and wrapped around the hammer, pulling it back to him. Todd let go as the thing tugged again and flew right at the android, the Brotherhood mutant turning his body as he flew past the left arm.

His arm swung around and spark and blue gunk sprayed out, a mechanical scream filling the room.

Todd somersaulted midair and landed in a crouch, looking over his shoulder at the thing. The android was looking at its whip-less hand and it had a pissed off look on its face. Its crescent eyes black and blue eyes looked at Todd as the left wrist rotated the destroyed whip back into the arm and brought its hand out.

Todd swung the hatchet at the androids head, the robot side stepping it, and the Brotherhood mutant gave a backhand slash, the android backhand the hammer from his hands. His foot then flew up and kicked Todd in the ribs and in the head with the same leg, in the same motion. Todd grunted as he stepped back and only just blocked the third kick with his arms.

The android twisted his body to deliver another kick but Todd kicked it back, dropping down and sweeping the leg with a spin. The android's body made a wet smack as it hit the gas and oil covered floor.

The robot simultaneously kicked Todd behind the legs and in the stomach, flipping him over onto the ground. Todd used the momentum of falling to roll back into a hand stand and fall onto his feet, the android flying up with a handspring onto his feet.

Todd then noticed how far the gas was spread, ducking under a spin and returning one of his own. The robot blocked it with its forearm and smacked its forearm against Todd's head. The Brotherhood mutant spun back and jumped over another kick, blocking as he landed.

The android sent a barrage of punch to Todd, the amphibious mutant blocking and dodging the torrent of fists. The android grabbed one hand, hooking Todd across the face with its free arm. Todd took the blow and the grabbed the hand, hammering the robot in the side.

Leaping up, Todd slammed both feet into his chest and sent the thing back into a wall. Todd landed on his back, one of the pieces of pipe under his back as he crashed. Rolling off it, Todd looked up to see the android pulling itself out of another hole.

The construction company was goanna hate the-

Todd saw the piping system he had been climbing, the mutant deciding to move the fight elsewhere.

Todd ran at the android and before the thing reacted, Todd spun kicked him aside. The android was only knocked aside and grabbed Todd, flinging him at the hole he had made. Todd flew outside and grabbed a bar, flipping around and he began climbing it.

The android screeched and lurched after him, Todd backflipping so he was behind the robot. Todd grabbed the bar and booted the android as he swung around. The thing slipped down a pipe and Todd jumped on its shoulder, pushing up on a bar when its head caught on the pipe.

Todd yelled, the android soon joining in with its screeching, as the bars began to groan and the android grabbed Todd's foot.

The green mutant was ripped from his pole and slammed against the other poles before being hurtled upwards. Todd bounced off a pipe and landed fully on his right shoulder, screaming as he fell off. The back of his right shoulder his another pipe, the amphibious mutant hooking his legs around the pipe to steady himself.

Swinging down, Todd grabbed the pipe below him and held himself steady as he looked for the android.

The thing was hopping up pole after pole, the android three sections below him. Todd growled and swung out into the center of the square, dropping down. His legs shot out and wedged himself between two pieces of pipe, Todd's tongue wrapping around the android's throat.

Todd then leaned back and kicked off of the pipes, snatching the android off the pipes.

The two battling freaks plummeted down until Todd released the android and jump up from a nearby pipe to kick the falling robot in the back. Because he kicked the thing at an angle, Todd's attack tore a hug chuck of fake skin off of the robots back.

Todd hopped off another pipe and held himself in a square of pipes while the android caught itself above a pipe. It was missing skin all down the right shoulder and partially the upper ribs, nearly half an inch of the body gone.

Underneath the skin was a silver metal, the smooth plates of the steel smeared with a blue grime. The android looked up and screamed, lunging up to Todd.

Todd backflipped away, grabbing a pipe as his back arched over and swung around the pipe as the thing punch the pipe, bending it. Todd then flew up the rigging, using on of the vertical pieces to scurry up it like a lizard.

The robot grabbed the pipe and ripped it off, pulling it down through the binding that held it in place.

Todd yelled as he didn't let go and fell back ten feet, the pipe he grabbed bending since it didn't have the support to keep them secure. Todd saw the android toss the pipe away and begin climbing again, noticing the edge of pipe frame and the container beneath them.

The amphibious mutant dropped down on a piece of pipe and then began to hop from row to row, the android following him underneath. Todd suddenly stopped, dropping down behind the android and hammering him with both legs as he grabbed the pipe and swung forward.

The thing screeched as it flew out from the twenty foot structure, twisting around to face Todd and the flaps opened up. Todd watched as the wrist switch itself and the muzzle of the cannon began to charge.

Todd jumped after him, the blue energy gathering as they started to fall. The teenage mutant then arched his body in an aerial flip and spat a glob of slime at him as he came around, the green mucus covering the gun.

The cannon piece began to spark furiously, the android face showing surprise. One of the sparks hit his chest and the gas and oil was ignited, the android covered in flames. Since he had absolutely doused in it and his skin was only some fake substitute, Todd guess the thing was actually saturated in the flammable liquids.

His body rolling into flip, Todd used his tongue to grab a pipe and pull himself in. Grabbing onto the pipe, Todd looked over as a massive explosion erupted from the things arm.

The entire right side was gone and the fire on the body was still burning, the blue eyes going dark as it fell through the metal container.

Todd released a breathing he had been holding and his body sagged in relief. Twisting around, Todd carefully climbed the piping back to the hole he had been thrown through. Clumsily landing in the concrete room, Todd rolled his neck and looked around for one of the holes.

Todd gasped, his chest shaking in spasms from all the blows he had taking. His lungs were also on fire and his muscles were raw, all their energy completely drained. Even his tongue felt it had been in a tug of war with a great white shark.

Shaking his head, Todd pushed all his pain and exhaustion aside and focused on getting Scott and himself out of here.

Wobbling slightly over to the hole and stepping cautiously through it, Todd saw Scott leaning against the wall. His eyes were squeezed shut and his right arm was nursing his left, his breath ragged.

"Hey, Summers, how are you doing, yo?" Todd asked, his voice raspy from his fight.

"Toad? I'm alright, just as long as I get to the X-mansion." Scott said, looking around blindly for Todd. "How are you, Tolansky; is that thing gone?"

Todd chuckled, leaning down on his knees. "I'm good and that thing's in the scrap pile."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much; it punch me, I punch it, I clogged its laser gun thingy up and it went ka-boom, yo." Todd said with a chuckle, Scott joining in with him. "Come on, let's you back to ya mansion."

Todd carefully took lifted Scott up, one wrapped around his back and the other held his legs up as well. The shorter mutant held him without as sign of strain, although his muscles were burning.

Looking down at the FOH men he had taken care pf earlier, Todd dropped down with Scott to the man he had kicked off the concrete level. The Brotherhood member set the X-Men down and stripped the FOH member of his jacket.

In three quick ties, Todd securely bounded Scott's arm to his chest and proceeded to check his other arm. All the while, Scott was stunned by his knowledge.

"Where did you learn this, Tolansky?" Scott asked as Todd picked him up and slung his good arm over Todd's shoulders.

"First Aid training in school, one class I figured that would be useful, yo." Todd said offhandedly.

And with that, Todd jumped Scott and himself over the fence and they hobbled off to the X-Mansion.

* * *

Todd rested the taller mutant down and leaned against the wall, hissing as he rubbed his shins; he could feel the bruise swelling under his pants and the rest of him wasn't so well either. The nicks on the side of his arms weren't bleeding anymore, although they were covered in much blood and grime and the gash on his cheek stung.

Scott rubbed his face, careful to make sure his eyes stayed shut, and adjusted his broken arm in the makeshift sling Todd had made him. He was holding up well but they had to be careful moving him and get him as quickly to the X-Mansion as possible.

They weren't that far from the mansion, not like they had been half an hour ago. It had to be another half a mile or a mile at max. Considering the three they had just made, Todd figured they were doing well, all things considered.

"I need to rest, yo." Todd groaned, glancing back down the alley. "That guy was pretty good but I think I could take him if he pops up again, just gotta be more careful."

"I didn't think you could fight like that, Tolansky." Scott said as he rearranged himself

"And you're the expert on me, yo?" Todd asked snidely.

"Considering how crappy you normally are, I would guess so on your fighting skills." Scott retorted, earn a disgusted snort from the Brotherhood member. "Where did you learn that?"

"From the streets, from a friend I grew up with, yo." Todd said offhandedly and quietly, crouching down.

Todd sighed, looking at his knuckles and how red they were from all the punches and chops he had done, remembering Darius as he did.

Darius would have been proud of Todd had he been shown him all the moves Todd had just done, the older teenager having taught Todd that there was more about fighting than just punching and kicking, as well as free-style running was more than met the eye.

Darius would also be proud of how Todd had acted in the end, saving someone regardless of how felt about him and risking his life to make sure the threat was out of reach.

"Was he good?" Scott asked, earning a glare from Todd.

"I guess you could say he was…if he was a third degree black belt in seven styles before his parents kicked him out for being a mutant." Todd said coldly, looking away as he felt a wave of pain and his toned lightened. "I miss him, actually."

"Maybe I'll meet one day, if Xavier finds him." Scott said, sensing the dejected feeling from Todd and tried to cheer him up. "Then you two could ge-"

"Hey Summers, how do you find someone whose dead?" Todd asked bitterly.

Scott suddenly felt sick in his stomach, realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry, Tolansky, I didn't know."

"No, you didn't, yo." Todd said flatly. "You didn't need to know, either."

Silence stretched between them, Todd staring out as he remembered and Scott realizing that he had pushed too far.

He had just learnt more about Todd in five minutes than his entire time at school with him, surprised at the depth of the supposed useless member of the Brotherhood. Todd was an orphan like him, while his past almost as shadowed and jaded as Wolverine's compared to his own.

"I'll give you this; you got a lot talent with what your friend taught you." Scott said, trying to compliment him. "I seriously think you can give me and any X-Man a run for our money."

"No, I wouldn't." Todd said simply, standing up and twisting his back a bit. "I would beat the sniveling snot out of all of you."

"What?" Scott asked, miffed by Todd's apparent arrogance.

"I got something more than you when it comes to fighting, something you can't learn in that fancy mansion of your's or from any formal teacher." Todd said as he waited for Scott to get his breath. "Your way is good but it's too clean, too perfected and by the book. We got something more, learning it from the street."

"And what would that be?" Scott asked snidely. "Below the belt techniques? Cheap shots?"

Todd looked down the dark road, Scott turning his closed eyes to where Todd was standing and waited for the Brotherhood member to answer. When Todd just slung his arm around Scott's waist and placed Scott's arm on his shoulders, Scott's face became confused.

"Seriously, what do you have, Toad?" Scott asked again, Todd sighing as he walked which perked Scott's curiosity. "Todd?"

"Hatred; I have hatred."

And with that said, Todd carried the battered X-Men leader to the X-Mansion, nothing left to be said.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I'll tidy the rest up of the story up later and post the last chapter soon. And for those of you wnating an idea of what the android looks like, think of Chad Michael Murray. The next won't be as long nor a violent but it will a consquence chapter, if anything.

So, send them reviews on down and tell me what ya think.

Until then, later

-Lin


	2. Free Running Savior Part 2

With much awaited adieu, I'm sure, I've finished the story's last chapter and here it is for all to see. Man, this took a while to finish and get out there. Made my fingers hurt; I can literally feel the muscles throbbing. But that's not important.

So here it is; the second and final chapter of the Free-Running Savior. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your reviews.

* * *

**Free-Running Savior **

Todd watched as Scott was sedated and flinched as a hand gently touched his shoulder, the skin bruised badly from falling on the pipe.

Turning to see Jean, Todd nodded at her and followed her out of the medic lab. But instead of leaving the room, Jean gestured for him to sit on a nearby bed. Todd raised an eyebrow, his folded arms flexing in a challenge.

"Come on, Todd. We just want to make sure you're alright." Jean said encouragingly, a pair of doctor glove in her hand.

"Why did you care, yo?" Todd asked, Jean frowning at his attitude. "If I was able to drag your boyfriend here after fighting all hell for his life, I think I'll live."

"We don't know if you've sustained any internal injuries or not, neither do you." Jean point out, Todd sighing annoyed at the point she made.

"Fine, yo." He said gruffly, walking to the table. "Take's too much energy arguing with you X-Men anyway."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to Scott and his body, almost elegantly, curved over slightly. Todd silently relaxed his body with a sigh and shut his eyes, sleep tugging at him mercilessly.

He was exhausted; his body in a whole other world of pain and Todd understood that he could be suffering from worse injuries on the inside. But he had survived worse fight than this without any aid before, most wounds given to him from the X-Men.

A chill ran down his arms, a soothing coolness rubbing down his arm with the odd sting shooting through his cuts. Opening his eyes slightly, Todd saw the red head psychic carefully cleaning his arms.

Todd rubbed his finger together when he felt the cool liquid running between them and could feel the grime being flushed out of his skin. It dripped down onto the sheets with a "pitter-pat" sound, the sound water from a leaky faucet make after a long day in the sun.

"How did you find Scott?" Jean asked, looking to Todd and pausing for moment.

"Right place, right time, I guess, yo." Todd said with a shrug, not looking at her as she continued, and took a short pause before he continued as well. "I had my reasons, some personal and some for the right reason."

The cloth paused as he spoke and slowly continued, the touch much gentler than it had been before.

"Thank you…for saving him." Jean said softly.

"Don't wor-" Todd began but Jean's quiet voice stalled him

"But I did, so please accept my thanks." Jean said, pouring some clear substance down his arm. "You don't get enough praise as it is, so please accept it."

Todd nodded, looking at the doors as they opened and smiled haphazardly at the figure that walked in. The blonde bombshell smiled and ruffled Todd's hair as she stopped near him.

He, of course, wasn't surprised by the fact that Tabitha had returned to the X-Men, the girl not really having anywhere to go after Mystique kicked her out.

"Hey Greenie. You look a bit banged up, from a fight with Scott I guess?" She teased gently, but the worry was there.

"Wish it had been him rather than the Friends of Humanity and their little toy, might have been less of beating." Todd said, shaking his head when Tabitha began to drop her face. "If you think I'm bad, you should see the other guys, yo."

Tabitha smiled back but the light had dimmed in her eyes, Todd not paying attention because Jean had switched side and a sharp sting shot through his arm.

"OW!" Todd yelped, jerking his arm away from the psychic and glaring at her.

Jean shrugged and Todd grumbled as she took his arm, the blonde girl giggling at the sour look made at the red head. Todd rolled his shoulders back, a loud crack snapping out from his shoulder blades and Todd chuckled as the girls jumped at the loudness.

"So, the Friends of Humanity, huh?" Tabby said, obviously disgusted. "Some humanitarians; I take it they tried to beat Scott as well."

"Try nothing, Boom-Boom." Todd said, the girl's codename brining a smile to both of them. "He was getting his arm broken when I found him and they weren't anything to rave about, yo; punks barely got a scratch on me."

"Then what did this?" Tabby asked in confusion

"You won't believe this, a damn android, yo." Todd said, hissing when Jean dug too deep in the gash to clean it. "Jeez, don't you know how to be gentle?"

"You had to fight a robot, Greenie?"

"Yeah, 'it's the reason my body's bruised to hell, yo." Todd replied, flexing his right arm since Jean was done with it. "Mind you, I didn't need the torture session from the Red Mistress."

Jean glared at him but gave him a half smile, the other chuckling at his small joke. As Jean finished cleaning out the gash and whipping down his arm, Todd was about to get up when he was topped by an unseen force and he glanced at the psychic in annoyance.

"What now, yo?"

"I need you to take off your shirt and jacket." Jean said as she went to changed the water. "I need to take care of your back."

The emotional spike in Todd was so powerful that Jean didn't have to see him to know he was uncomfortable with the request. Tabby, who was looking at him, caught the flicker of panic and when he looked at Tabby, she smiled reassuringly.

Todd sighed as he slowly unzipped his sleeveless jacket and dropped it behind him, rubbing his neck before he pulled his shirt out and hefted it over his head.

Tabby felt her eyes glued to the Brotherhood mutant, his body making her mouth water. The chest was well developed and nicely toned, no evidence of weight training but she suspected he didn't need it.

She had never really paid attention to the smallest Brotherhood member because…well, because she never though he would have the body.

And with Lance and Pietro around, why should she have looked at him?

His mid riff was…well, Tabby thought numerous things about it. Each muscle for his abs was cleanly built and the muscles around his ribs stacked down neatly, Tabby unable to keep quiet anymore.

"Damn, Toady, you've been holding back on me." Tabby said saucily, Todd's cheek gracing her with a blush of light pink.

"I just…stay fit, yo." The Brotherhood mutant muttered offhandedly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Jean, can you give me a hand over here?" Hank called, his focus on Scott while he drew blood.

Jean sighed and handed a new pair gloves to the nearest person, Tabitha Smith. "You deal with him; I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh yeah, Greenie's all mine." Tabby said mischievously, Todd chuckle at the twinkle in her eyes.

Tabby saucily walked up him, eyeing him like a hungry predator. The nails of her hand gently ran down his chest and followed the crevice of his abs. Biting her lower lip, Tabby made sure to be gently as she soaked the cloth and then began to brush his skin.

Todd gulped as the ice cold liquid touched him; sure, fight a lethal android with no problem but have a hot girl touch him and make him think that she was interested in him and he was doomed.

The blonde girl carefully wiped his somewhat broad shoulders, the trails of liquid sliding down his body.

"Jeez, Greenie. All banged up and no where to go?" Tabby teased lightly, Todd gulping as she glanced at him with smile. "Good thing there's plenty of space here, huh?" She winked at him. "I could make space for you, if ya want."

Todd just realized how close Tabby was to him, the explosive mutant right in between his legs as she tended his bruised body. And her touch, Todd never thought anyone could touch that tenderly but his mind instinctively and cruelly blared the harsh reality. Who would want to touch him?

And she knew how close she was and what it was doing to him, tilting her body side to side every now and again to let him know. Almost as if she wanted to touch him more.

The amphibious mutant then opened his legs more, his stomach curling inwards. His back was covered in goose-bumps, Tabby seeing the look on Todd's face resemble a deer in the headlights and grinned at him temptingly.

"You scared, Todd?" Tabby asked quietly, her voice low and husky.

"Those beautiful in appearance rarely have such kind thoughts for me, yo." Todd said in quiet voice, clarifying when he saw the confused yet hurt look in her eyes. "I'm just not used to such a gentle touch."

"You think I'm like that?" Tabby asked sharply as her body about to move away when Todd's hand gently grabbed her hips.

Todd's eye blazed into hers, his amber-gold eyes burning with such rawness that her sky-blues were terrified. She could feel the power in hands, not even needing to look at his arms to see the toned biceps and triceps flexing.

It was then she saw why he was ashamed to take his shirt off. Marks of abuse and torture ran from point to point on his body and his bruises only brought the scars to light. And then she understood, why he wouldn't believe, why he wouldn't want to, that people could be kind to him.

It hurt too much to hope on for a nowhere kid.

His breaths were deep, as though was trying to recover from being winded or being kicked in the balls. Todd slowly let her go, shaking his head slightly.

"No, I didn't." Todd said, looking down between them. "You were one of the few that I would never mind being around because, despite everything, you actually saw more than mutant."

Tabby smiled and picked his head up, kissing his forehead softly. Todd was surprised by this and his surprise made Tabby blush in a way she didn't mind.

"You always were a sweetie, Toddie." Tabby said kindly with a hint of suggestion, making Todd's blush grow as she walk behind him and began work on his back.

The cloth was colder than earlier and Todd shuddered at the contact, his body still able to feel Tabby through the cotton fabric. Todd sighed as he leaned forward, his hands covering his face as he leaned on his elbows.

This night was just full of fun, little surprises.

The Brotherhood mutant hissed when Tabby pressed on his lower back, his body pulling away out of reflex. Reaching around, Todd felt where she had pressed on him and frowned.

"What is it, Toddie?" Tabby asked out concern.

"Dunno, anything from a pulled muscle to bone fracture, Tabs." Todd said, resuming his position carefully as Jean came over.

"Well, we're going to put you though the X-ray machine just in case." Jean said, Todd nodding as he stood up. "Tabitha, if you wouldn't giving us some privacy. I'm sure Todd will be up on a minute."

"Okay, see ya later, Greenie." Tabby said as she sauntered out of the med lab.

"Later, Boom." Todd replied, Jean guiding him to the machine.

* * *

Todd, redressed, followed Hank and Jean out of the medical center, Scott still inside due to his injuries and the three of them made their way to the elevator.

The X-Ray showed his had no broken bones thankfully, but several muscles and ligament had been pulled around his right leg. Also, several of his bones were bruised as well as massive portions of his skin, the color already an angry purple color.

His hands were tucked in his sweatshirt as he trudged into the elevator, his knuckles and palm nearly as sore as his legs. The hum of the elevator made his skin crawl, his mind flashing back to the energy cannon the android had.

He now realized how lucky he had been.

Once out of the elevator, Todd was led to Xavier's office where Ororo, Logan and Xavier were waiting. Todd squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a twinge from his cut cheek and shook his head.

"Are you alright, Mr. Tolansky?" Xavier asked in concern, studying the green mutant worryingly.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I had a few beating worse than this, so I just sleep it off, yo." Todd said as he sat down. "Besides, these are scrapes and bruises, yo. I'll be fine…but thanks for the concern."

"I should be thanking you, Mr. Tolansky. You saved one of my students from being killed." Xavier said, Todd sitting down in front of his desk.

"It was nothing, just in the right place at the right time." Todd said offhandedly, rolling his neck before looking at Xavier again. "I guess you saw everything from Scott's mind?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems certain fanatic groups, like the Friends of Humanity, have been stepping up their paces on anti-mutant sentiments." Xavier said, linking his fingers in a way a spider would move their legs. "However, that is not the issue I wished to discuss now."

"Anything to do with me and how those FOH members and their toy got trashed, yo?" Todd asked defensively.

"No, it doesn't; although, it did disturb me a bit, your ruthlessness." Xavier said a bit worriedly.

Todd growled and leaned back in the chair, his eyes boring into Xavier's. His bare arms were tight with tension and his eyes glanced at each of the teachers around him.

"It worked, yo. Peace is great if everyone follows it, but if they don't, it's pointless." Todd grumbled. "Besides, I ain't got fancy powers like the rest of you to intimidate others with."

"I was merely concerned if anyone died." Xavier explained calmly, ignoring the rolling of Todd's eyes.

"Whatever, yo." Todd said offhandedly, Logan grabbing him by the front of the shirt and lifting him out of the chair.

"Show some damn respect, ya swamp-breathing punk!" Logan snarled.

Ororo and Hank would have stopped Logan but Xavier raised his hand slowly. The teachers were confused by the gesture and then looked at Todd, surprised slightly by him.

Todd was holding Logan's wrist and staring back under his eye lids. Since Logan was easily holding him off the ground, Todd had let his knee positioned by Logan kidneys and his diaphragm.

His amber eyes weren't even focused on Logan, his body moving out of reflex. Logan looked down at the move and scoffed, smiling as he put the boy down. Todd remained upright and presentable for moment and then slouched back down.

"Not bad, Frog." Logan said, Todd grinning slightly.

"Thanks." Todd then looked at Xavier. "What do you want to talk about again, Professor?"

"I would like to talk about the android you destroyed." Xavier said, leaning forward as everyone took a seat. "It is crucial that we know what we're up against."

Todd nodded, his should giving a spasm of pain. "Alright, this may take a bit…"

* * *

Todd was never aware that anyone could on about such little trivial things but he could understand the fear.

Hell, he had fought against a near perfect human looking android and nearly, very nearly lost. If they weren't carefully, there could more of those out in the general public and if they figured a way to read the X-gene…

Todd shivered at the thought. It wasn't pretty.

"Mr. Tolansky, I do have one more issue to discus with you before you leave." Xavier said, taking Todd's shrug and nod as a yes. "And this is one I shall discuss in private with you."

Todd watched in confusion as the staff member slowly left the roof, Wolverine glaring through the Brotherhood mutant's head. The door creaked shut as the Canadian wild man left and Todd looked back at the Professor.

There was a long length silence as Todd sat up straight and tried to relax, his body still taunt from earlier in the evening.

"First of all, I am aware I have thanked you already, but I wish to do so again." Xavier said as he wheeled out in front of Toad, extending his hand. "I am Scott's legal guardian and I consider every student under this roof is a part of my family, so I wanted to give a more personal thank you."

Todd was a bit taken back by this. This man, the very one he had been told was his enemy and that he feared even to today, was offering his thanks and his hand.

Gulping softly, Todd reached forward and gave a cautious but firm shake, his eye watching Xavier's. He let go quickly after a few seconds and placed his hands in his pockets, watching as Xavier folded his into his lap.

"The other matter are bit more pressing and important." Xavier admitted and Todd nodded for him to go on. "The first thing I wish to deal with is how you dealt with the threat that was presented to you."

"What about it, yo?" I did want I had to do, end of story." Todd said offhandedly.

"I was wondering if the option to run was even considered." Xavier asked gently.

Todd sighed; he had considered it, before he got Scott and afterwards. But he was filled with so much rage that the same people that had stolen his first true family that he was willing to defend his enemy to get his revenge. He had been driven into a frenzy of rage.

Todd now realized how close he had been to killing the members of the FOH. He just had to add that little more "umph" and his foot could have crushed their bodies without a second glance.

He then realized why he didn't run with Scott. His fear…

"I did, yo." Todd said softly, his hands tensing until they are cracked. "But I ignored it because…"

"You were afraid to let them go and find another to hurt, like they did to your friends." Xavier said, Todd nodding stiffly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of; actually, it can be considered a form of nobility."

"I'm no hero, Xavier. I'm a piss poor result of Darius's hard work and effort."

"But not of his teachings." Xavier reprimand gently. "You shouldn't forget that."

Todd nodded as a light smile formed on his lips as he agreed with Xavier. Darius would indeed have been proud with him and the choice he had made.

Todd was about to stand up when Xavier held his hand out and the boy looked at the older man questioningly.

"I also need to ask for your forgiveness for the way you were treated when you first came here, when I foolishly decided to test your powers." Xavier said, Todd sitting slowly back down. "Which is why, I fully understand why if you turn down my offer."

"What are you talking about, yo?" Todd asked in confusion.

"I would like to offer the position on the X-Men team to you and tuition here at my school." Xavier said kindly, Todd sure the floor had been pulled out from under him.

Xavier, the bald psychic who orchestrated his enemies, was offering him something no one had in his lifetime except Mystique and Magneto.

The Brotherhood mutant had, at one point, wanted to be a part of something good for a change, but because every time he was met with contempt when he tried he had given up hope.

Todd fell back into the chair, his head spinning slightly. Plus, he had friends, a family, at the Brotherhood. No matter how badly they treated him, they did let him stay there and made him feel at home.

"Why, yo?"

"You demonstrated a rare form of valor and courage tonight, defending your enemy in a time when your actions put you in a great danger. That alone would have been enough." Xavier said, his eyes distant. "But regardless of your injuries, you carried Scott to the mansion rather risk any other form of confrontation or segregation at the hospital."

Todd blinked and mulled over what the wheelchair bound professor, the reasoning making sense to the amphibious mutant.

What he had done was something the boy had only had to read in the books of his English class, something about heroism and brotherhood in the book of Mrs. Dalloway and Band of Brothers.

"That's what it takes to be an X-Man?" Todd asked, his curiosity peeked by this.

"Those are the fundamentals, some of the students only having one or two of the ones you have." Xavier said warmly. "But you have shown to have all of these traits as well as fierce determination and am attitude open and sympathetic to those in your social positions."

Todd cupped his hands over his mouth and exhaled slowly, his eyes distant. A tingle ran up his spine, his stomach and back feeling like it had a cold sweat.

He had never thought that it would be possible for him to be an X-Man. Him! It seemed like a cruel divine comedy that he would be offered to join the X-Men.

Leaning back, Todd knew he couldn't give his answer yet; he needed to think about it and seriously consider all the consequences of what will happen if he chose to come here. But it was not to be thought about tonight, not after all that had happened.

"I understand that you are tired and I know you wish to have time to think about this, so I will let you get home." Xavier said, Todd nodding and standing before Xavier's voice stopped him once again. "I have just one other question?"

"Yeah? What is it, yo?" He asked, leaning slightly on the back of the chair.

"Those friends of yours that were killed…why where they all homeless?" Xavier asked this time much gentler than before.

And there was good reason for this. Todd instantly found his body tensing up in rage, his mind screaming with the memories of his first friends and his first family. Squeezign his eyes shut, Todd gulped and began to heavily breathe as he felt the presence of his friends rise up in him.

It may have been nearly six year since they were killed but that didn't make that cold feeling in his stomach leave, having seen their deaths and having survived when they hadn't. It was a bitch to live with but he had managed to force it down…at least until the anniversary of that day came around.

Then it was as fresh as newly fallen snow, cold and chilling as when he first saw them.

"Parents, their the reason." Todd said, his voice choked by his memories. "Darius Swanson, Justine Pool and Alexander Moss…all had issues with their parents, either being haters or being drug addicts."

"What happened?"

"Darius was kicked out of his house when he took a shotgun shot to his chest, his power to control the density of his body making his skin impenetrable, and his old man flipped out." Todd explained, sighing. "Justine's parents were crack addicts and she had to get out that house for her health, her glowing hair and eyes a result of their substance abuse. Alex's dad was killed in a car crash and his mom blame the death on the fact her son was mutant, his empathetic abilities making him experience her rage in a whole new way."

Xavier sighed, bowing his head while Todd rolled his jaw slightly and sighed. He hated having to know about the past and the way things started. They had managed to pick themselves up and were going fine until that FOH had found them out.

It wasn't that he didn't like to remember them; dear God, no, he loved and cherished his memories of them. It was the way things had to end with them and how brutally that beautiful image of peace had been destroyed.

And the Brotherhood Toad had been made from the ashes.

"Look Xavier, not everyone is lucky to be brought to somewhere like this and often to people like me, it's just too good to be true sometimes. When you've lived on the streets, everything is always a skyscraper above your head." Todd said, being honest with a man that had been honest with him. "But…this is such a good place, for good people and it has the dream so many of us have given up on….I'm not sure I have that kind of goodness anymore."

"You do, Mr. Tolansky, have that goodness. It is shown in your actions." Xavier said, rolling forward. "You may be an enemy but I believe in giving second chances, the reason I gave one to Mr. Alvers and it's the same reason I'm giving you one."

"Well, I'll think about it, yo" Todd said, declining his head slightly. "Goodnight, Professor."

* * *

Todd silently walked down the hallway, his sneaker muffled by the carpet and the dimmed lights let his body skin color blend him into the shadows slightly.

He felt a shiver go down his back, a chill reaching deep down in him and he had to stop as he felt his hands shaking. Screwing up his face, Todd placed his hands over his face as he felt a tear fall down his face. He was exhausted mentally and especially physically, his body feeling like it was two hundred pound per limb now.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Todd snapped his attention to the side when he heard a door open. The light behind the figure did little to hide who she was, Todd knowing the valley girl princess when he saw her.

She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she squinted at the figure before her, her long T-shirt and short shorts fluttering due to her open window.

"Hmm…whose that?..." She asked sleepily, Todd shaking his head as she quickly recognized him and snapped awake. "Toad? What are you doing here?!"

"Just bringing back one of you X's from getting his asses whooped, yo." Todd said offhandedly, walking down the hallway.

"What?" She sputtered, Todd stopping with a sigh.

He turned around and walked over to her, the light now shining over his bare arms and face. Kitty gasped, the nicks and bruises covering his body apparent in the brighter light. Todd tilted his head and she instantly looked back at the Brotherhood mutant's face.

"I had to fight to keep your leader alive and I had to go toe to toe with an android, nearly getting my ass fried in the process; all because some assholes hate mutant." Todd said, looking at her in question. "Okay?"

"That's ridiculous. Why would Scott need your help?" She asked spitefully, Todd looking impassively.

"Whatever, Kat, I don't have the patience for you, yo." The amphibious mutant said as he walked down the hallway again.

"Hey! Com back here!" Kitty snapped, Todd trying to ignore her.

He looked to his left and right as lights flicked on, grumbles about the valley girl being too loud. Todd stopped briefly to see who would come out and also to let his body rest a bit, the ware and tear reaching a peak.

The door to his left revealed the blue boy Nightcrawler and the one on his right was the Brazilian hotshot Sunspot. Both boys froze in their pj's while Todd just shrugged and kept walking, indifferent to them being there.

He was too tired to give a-

BAMF

Todd stopped, not even looking up. He really hated that sound at times.

And lo, there behold was Nightcrawler, with his blue tail thrashing angrily around him and his teeth bared fiercely. Or at least he so hoped, Todd having seen the face so many time it was nearly funny.

"Vhat in zha name ov God are you doing here?" Kurt snarled, Todd resuming his pace.

"Just dropping off Cyclops for ya damn X-Geeks, yo." Todd said offhandedly, walking past Kurt. "He'll be fine in the morning and I'm going home, blue boy."

Kurt blinked a few times at the sheer lacking of aggression from the Brotherhood mutant, the other two X-Men also surprised by this. The three turned and ran after him, the amphibious mutant hopping down the stair.

Kurt teleported to the base of the stairs and Roberto and Kitty stayed behind him, Todd never really slowing or speeding up. Kurt lunged at him, the German slightly deflated when all his rival did was step to the side and keep walking.

The blue mutant growled and sprung at him again, Todd dropping down in a squat as Kurt flew over him and kept going to the door. Kurt, now completely confused beyond reason, BAMF'd to right in front of Todd, who sighed.

"Yes, fuzzy?" Todd asked in tone bored, his hands still in his hoodie pockets.

"Vhy aren't you here to fight? Zhat's the only reason you ever come." Kurt s questioned.

Todd gave the German a perplexed look, trying to keep from smiling. He figured he would play around a bit before skipping out of this joint. It might make a crappy night better.

"Do you need a fight, yo?" Todd asked, blinking for effect while Kurt looked even more confused. "Cause I kinda had one already for the sake of your team leader and I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Vhat? You saved Scott? From who?" Kurt asked in confusion.

Kitty decide to throw her two cents in. "Why would Scott even need you help?"

"You know, I'm really feeling kinda tired, yo." Todd said, forcing a fake yawn. "Maybe I'll tell you guys later."

"I'll make you tell me now!" Kurt barked, his fist flying at Todd's head.

Now, he might have been tired and running on overdrive but his visual speed and reaction time was still flawless. The amphibious mutant's head tilted to the side, letting the fist breeze past his ear.

Kurt growled with annoyance and let his other hand fly, his rival easily dodging it too. Soon, Todd's head was going from side to side and his body squatting up and down, Kurt's fist's harmless flapping in the. Kurt clenched his fists tightly and Todd stood up straight cheerily.

"You done, cause that really worked out some kinks, yo." Todd said, a slight smile on his lips.

"Hold the HELL still!" Kurt bellowed, his leg swinging around at Todd's side.

The Brotherhood mutant turned to the side so he faced the kick, his left arm coming up to block the limb easily. He then turned to look at Kurt and Todd's right elbow hammered into his chest without hesitation.

Kurt's eyes fly open as he fell forward to his knees breathless, Todd's elbow holding him up. Todd snorted and slowly took his elbow out of his rival's stomach.

"You should have just let me go, yo." Todd said, glaring at the other two. "I'd take him down to the med lab that way you can see how bad Scott was to need my help."

Todd then walked to the doors, carefully opening the door and shutting gently once he passed through it. Pulling his hood up, Todd made his trek back home, his limb only seen by the eyes of Xavier and Logan.

* * *

Todd groaned as he stood under the warm spray of the shower, the warm water like an embrace from a loved one. His sore muscles trembled in spasms of relief as the warm water soothed his body and soaked through his long hair.

His back was covered in large purple blotches and his knuckles were raw from punching so much. His leg was shaking too, probably from kick so many kicks back that the bons were shocked.

Todd lazily flipped the shower off and grabbed a towel, drying his self down before he wrapped the fabric around his waist.

Carefully and slowly, Todd eased out of the tub and waked to his room, the others downstairs in front of the TV. They didn't even hear when he came in his room and they hadn't heard him in the shower or the soft closing of the door.

Much to everyone's disbelief, Todd didn't have a messy room. Correction: there was a corner with dirty laundry piled in it and he had some school books on the floor.

His room was actually very sparse, the orphan boy only having a few possessions to him that he would miss and he had them hidden from sight.

Todd quickly dried himself off and dressed, flicking on his radio as he went to bed. The amphibious mutant crawled into his unmade bed as the empty room was soon filled with soft jazz tune, the late night radio station playing a large assortment of genres when the regular listeners weren't tuned in.

And he actually found that he liked the old music as much as the new stuff that he had. Todd sighed as he lay down in his bed and carefully folded his arms above his head, minding the stiff soreness his had.

And then there was a banging at his door.

"Toad! Come out here, man!" Lance called, the green mutant rolling his eyes. "I need your help with something."

"Fine, yo. Just give me a sec." Todd said loudly, stifling his moans of pain as he sat up.

He cast the sheets off him and stiffly made it across his room, opening it up for the tall mutant. Todd rolled his neck as he stared at the leader of the Brotherhood, groaning as he waited for him to tell what was wrong.

"Can you reset the microwave for me? Pietro went and fucked it up again with his fucking button mashing." Lance asked, Todd nodding tiredly.

Pietro was infamous for messing up electronics because he was fast than them and would try and fiddle with the buttons to make it go faster.

The shortest mutant walked out of his room and trudged down the stairwell, his body barely able to move properly. He saw Pietro sitting on the couch, his foot twitching in a fashion that he would assume a severely hyper active squirrel would.

Wanda was reading her book, Todd not really paying much attention to the dark princess of hex bolts. There may have been a chance for him but that was no longer the case and he had given up his pursuit of the angry woman.

Although he would catch her eyes lingering sometimes, like they were now.

Todd smiled when he heard Freddy in the kitchen, scarifying away at what food he could find. Freddy was undoubtedly the one other person that he could remote relate to and was genuine friends with him. But there was always something that kept them different.

He still had a family, not matter how weird they were.

Todd groaned as he tried to suppress his limp into a hop and moved into the kitchen. He sighed as he eased into a standing position, his back cracking in the joints as he straightened up.

"Hey buddy, what the heck happened to your back?" Freddy asked in concern, Todd cringing as a spasm gave a twinge in his back.

"It's nothing, yo. Same old, same old." Todd offhandedly.

"What-are-you-talking-about—Sweet-Jesus,-what-happened-to-you,-wart-face?" Pietro asked, skidding to a stop.

Todd shook his head and kept working with the micro, twisting the fuse around before he plugged the machine back in. He reached up to set the-

Blistering pain raged under his skin and Todd snapped around, reflexively lashing around his fist. A breeze under his fist let him know who touched him.

"Pietro! Jeez, man, what the fuck, yo?" Todd snapped, Lance and Wanda coming in.

"Todd got beaten again, Lance, and Pietro went and poked his bruises," Freddy said, the green mutant pounding on the buttons to filter the pain out.

Todd looked over his shoulder and saw the member of the house staring at his bruises and some of his old scars. Shaking his head, Todd went to the door but Lance stopped him. Sighing and looking up, Todd folded his arms.

This covered his body but also showed his scrapes better.

"Lance, I'm fine. I've had worse." Todd said offhandedly, Lance looking horrified.

"You can tell us if you get hurt, you know, Todd" Lance said, his role as the leader maign him worry.

"Won't speed up the healing or make it easier, so why bother?" Todd asked, his harsh statement true. "I just need some sleep, yo."

Lance nodded and moved aside to let Todd go by, the amphibious mutant not making five steps before Pietro was leaning on him.

On his shoulder, the right one. The one that was heavily bruised.

"Aw,-come-on,-slimy. We-won't-make-fun-of-ya-because-those-X-Geeks-beat-you-up." Pietro said pridefully, applying more pressure to the injured limb. "I-mean,-what-less-would-we-expect-from-you-?"

Todd finally couldn't take it anymore and his body reacted.

His left leg was closest to the super speedy mutant, so that leg shot out and nailed the silver haired boy in the back of the knee. Pietro was caught off guard that he fell to the ground and Todd's limb came back around and hit him in the chest.

Since he was completely exhausted and his strength was spent, the blow was about an eighth of his normal strength. It still sent him back against the table and his back smacked against eh wood with a crack.

Todd breathed heavily as he leaned over, catching his breath. He was tired and needed rest. He ignored the looks he got, hauling his butt up the stairs and into the safety of his warm bed.

* * *

Todd sighed, dropping his head down

He had healed somewhat, the bruises fading slowly away and the cuts scabbing up. He was still much better than he had been, his flexibility not damaged and his strength back his normal standards.

But that wasn't the thing weighing in him now. . He had spent all week wrestling with the choice and found that, like the nigh the saved Scott, that the choice was already made. Todd knew what a choice like this could do to and for him and he had weighed the options carefully until ht finally made his choice

Sighing, Todd pressed the buzzer and flexed his fingers that held the bag. Looking around, the amphibious mutant tried to get his head around the fact he would have to start calling it home.

The door opened and Professor was there with Ororo, the old man's smile never the more welcoming. Something that Todd was getting happy to see for a change.

"I see you've made a decision." Xavier said kindly.

"You read my mind, Prof?" Todd joked, the three sharing a chuckle. "Yeah, I would like to give being an X-Men a shot, yo."

"Welcome to the family, Mr. Tolansky." Xavier said, holding his hand out.

As Todd shook the open hand, he knew he had made a change for the better. Yes, he would miss the Brotherhood and yes, it would frustrating in a house that most saw him as an enemy still. But he would take it in stride, using it to push him further.

It was then that Todd knew that he had made a decision for the better. He wasn't ashamed to say he had been an enemy or that he switched sides.

From what he did, Todd gained the respect of an old man, joined a school where he would further his education, moved to a environment where he could make new friends and he might finally be able to find a way to let that rage in his heart go.

Not right away but someday.

Todd looked around him, taking in the size of the mansion. This was his new home.

He guessed he better get used to it

The End / Le Fin / L'Estremita / El Extremo / Das Ende

* * *

So, yeah. That's the whole story, nothing more nothing less. I'll probably be doing more stories like this were they might be only one or two chapters. I'll still work on Capoeira de Toad and I'm trying to for Secrets I Keep From You, but I'll do these because I find them to be fun little get-outta-the-way's that keep the imagination going.

If you guys have any ideas you'd like me to try and do, just send them in a review and I'll see what I can do; I can do more like this, I can do more Toad/X23, I can try other things. I'll try and make them interesting but I can't make any promises.

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about this fic.

-Lin


End file.
